Angels
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Jack Frost and Tara Aldrich are in love and nothing not even the Man In The Moon can stop them Jack xOC following the movie READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL!


Christmas Caroling was the best I enjoyed it more then anything in the world so when my chorus teach had my class come out caroling I jumped at the chance.

_"__Here we come a-wassailing  
Among the leaves so green;  
Here we come a-wand'ring  
So fair to be seen._

_Love and joy come to you,  
And to you your wassail too;  
And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year  
And God send you a Happy New Year._

_We are not daily beggars  
That beg from door to door;  
But we are neighbours' children,  
Whom you have seen before._

_We have a little purse made of ratching leather skin;__ We want a little sixpence to line it well within._

_Love and joy come to you,  
And to you your wassail too;  
And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year  
And God send you a Happy New Year.___

God bless the master of this house, likewise the mistress, too; And all the little children that round the table go.

_Love and joy come to you,  
And to you your wassail too;  
And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year  
And God send you a Happy New Year._" I sang as we finished I noticed a boy with silver hair watching me from a tree. He was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen and it took every ounce of musical training I'd received over the last five years not to stare at him instead of watching my teacher conduct. But I could see him perfectly over Mrs. Nail's shoulderI stared at him he stared at me from his perch in the tree. Once we had finished I went to stand under the tree we stared at each other for awhile until I spoke

"Who are you?" _Yeah Tara real intelligent first words_ The boy gawked

"You can see me?" he asked amazed

"Yes…" _Nutcase! NUTCASE!_ And then he _floated _down to me.

"Woah!"

"My name's Jack, Jack Frost." He said I stared at him

"Y- you- you just FLOATED out of that tree!"

"Yep" Jack said smirking

"You're kidding me"

"Nope" I shook my head _run! Run! Run! Damn it Tara Renee Aldrich RUN!_

"Are you ok?" The boy who claimed he was Jack Frost asked

"Jack Frost as in the guy from the Christmas song?" I asked

"Yep, and that song over dramatizes things I don't nip at peoples noses." I stared at him for a long time and then it sunk in

"Prove it" I said Jack smirked

"Hold out your hand" I did as he asked grabbing my hand he squeezed hard and when he released me an icicle was in my hand.

"Oh. My. God."

"Do you believe me now?" Jack asked I stared at him for a minute before responding.

"Come with me" Grabbing his wrist I dragged him up the street and through my empty house and up to my bedroom I checked my alarm clock my mom and her fiancée wouldn't be home for hours

"If you're really Jack Frost do something amazing... make it snow in my bedroom"

"Done." Soft flakes began to fall

"Proof enough for ya?" He chuckled. I nodded and caught a couple flakes in my hand.

"So you are real, I knew it!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight,

"Woah there!" Jack stumbled backwards a little.

"Nice to meet you too... um" He trailed off.

"Tara." I said blushing as I released him.

"Sorry" I said smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright." He said sitting down next to me on my bed;

"You look...different than I thought you would." I said looking up into his ice blue eyes.

"How so?" He asked his brow furrowing

"I mean there is a reason you are called Old Man Winter." I said Jack laughed

"I suppose that's what a lot of the people think about me." I smiled and hesitantly touched his hand softly. It was cool to the touch but inviting.

"It must be lonely though..." I trailed off. Jack looked at me blue eyes locked on blue eyes and smiled, threading our fingers together he squeezed my hand.

"It's not so lonely now that you can see me." He whisperd I shivered, even his breath tickling my ear was minty cool.

"If it helps I understand what it's like to be alone, everybody hates me here."

"I don't" His response surprised me flashing a bright smile at me he took our hands still intertwined and kissed my knuckles his lips soft and cool. A blush colored my face

"I think you're beautiful." I blinked in shock

"I think you need your eyes checked" I said

"No really!" Jack said tucking a stray strand of ebony hair behind my ear.

"Trust me I know beauty when I see it" I blushed little was I too know that bringing Jack into my house was the beginning of everything.

_**Review!**_


End file.
